


Room and Board

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Sam wants something. Michael's pretty sure it isn't just lunch.





	Room and Board

"Hey brother." Sam sat down at the table, peering over at Michael's plate. "That looks good. Can I have some?"

"Some of my food?" Michael gave Sam a look. "What, did your sugar momma cut you off?" He held his knife and fork easily but protectively - ready to defend his food if necessary.

"Nah." Sam waved at the waitress. When she reached the table, he pointed at Michael's plate. "Whatever he's having, and a mojito." When the waitress swept off to place the order, Sam leaned his elbows on the table. "Mikey, do you have any idea what happens when a daughter shows up with a passle of grandkids?"

"Sammy gets kicked out of the house?" Michael tried to hide his smirk at Sam's pout.

"Sammy gets kicked out of the house." He eyed Michael. "So, uh, you wouldn't happen to have a spare - "

"No room at my place, Sam. Check with Jesse. Fi."

Sam snapped his fingers in realization. "Maddy! Maddy has that spare room." Reaching over, he slapped Michael on the shoulder. "Great idea!"

"That wasn't." Michael sighed. Sam was beaming too loud to pay any attention to what he had to say. Well, if Mom took him in, that was on her head.

Not his.


End file.
